No te vallas
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: SONGFIC unico capitulo 7 año en Hogwarts. Lily no quiere que James valla a pelar con Voldemort, y le declara sus sentimientos


Estaba sentada, mirando al fuego. Eso hacía que se relajara, pero simplemente ese día, no podía relajarse. ¿Y quien   
  
podría si la persona a la que amas fuera a enfrentarse con la muerte?   
  
Escuchó unos pasos en la sala común, pero no había nadie más... Así que supo que James estaría utilizando la capa de   
  
invisibilidad.  
  
- Se que estas aquí. Quiero hablar contigo James.  
  
El chico se quito la capa y Lily se sorprendio al ver que estaba enfrente de ella. Se sonrojo un poco al ver lo serca   
  
que estaban sus bocas.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- No te vallas. Voldemort te matará. No quiero eso Potter.Prometeme que te quedaras.   
  
James no dijo nada, solo la miró triste. Al parecer le costaba despedirce de ella.  
  
- No te lo puedo prometer, Lily... Él mató a mis padres.  
  
  
  
Te regalo mi cintura,  
  
y mis labios para cuando quieras besar, aah aahh  
  
Te regalo mi locura,  
  
y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya...  
  
Lily ya sabía eso. Voldemort había matado a los padres de James una noche antes, así que el estaba lleno de odio y   
  
venganza. Quería matar a Voldemort, o al menos hacerle daño. Pero ella sabía que James no lograría ni un razguño en   
  
ese asesino.   
  
- Si te quedas, nos haremos aurores, ambos. Aprenderemos como matar a VOldemort, los dos juntos.   
  
- Lily no...- dijo James  
  
- Dejame hablar, por favor.- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y los ojos un poco llorosos.- Por que si no digo todo esto  
  
no habra tiempo despues para decirtelo.   
  
James tomó la mano de Lily y la entrelazo con la suya. Eso le dio confianza a Lily para seguir.  
  
- Si quieres salgó contigo todos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade, te hago tus tareas, te ayudo en las bromas... te compro  
  
una escoba nueva... pero no te vallas.  
  
Mis zapatos desteñidos,  
  
el diario en el que escribo,  
  
te doy hasta mis suspiros,  
  
pero no te vayas más...  
  
Lily ya había comenzado a llorar. James no soportaba verla llorar. La tomó de las manos y le dijo.  
  
- ¿Por qué, Lily?...- dijo James.- ¿Por qué no me dejas ir con Voldemort?  
  
- Por que te necesito, y quiero que estes conmigo toda la vida. No se que haría sin ti. Te convertiste en una parte de mi  
  
no podría vivir sin ti. Te has hecho todo para mi: mi aire, mis noches, mis días, mi sol, mi vida. Te amo, James.   
  
Lily le había dicho todo eso mirandolo fijamente. Y pudo descubrir que James le estaba sonriendo. ÉL se acerco a ella y  
  
le besó tiernamente la nariz. La abrazó y le beso su cabello de fuego.  
  
Porque eres tú mi sol,  
  
la fé con que vivo,  
  
la potencia de mi voz,  
  
los pies con que camino,  
  
eres tú, amor, mis ganas de reír,  
  
el adiós que no sabré decir,  
  
porque nunca podré vivir...  
  
sin tí...  
  
- Te amo, tambíen, Lily.   
  
Ella sonrió entre los brazos de James, pensó que él no hiría a luchar con VOldemor más, pero...  
  
- Pero debo de ir.  
  
Ella se separó de él rápido, y lo miró asustada.  
  
- Pero... pero...  
  
- si no me enfrento con él ahora, volvera despues.- dijo cabizbajo.- Y tal vez en ese momento no me mate solo a mi, si no  
  
también a ti. Y lo último que te deseo, Lily, es que mueras.  
  
- No me importa, James. No me importa morir, si estoy junto a ti. Haría cualquier cosa, por estar contigo.  
  
- Pero yo no te dejaré.   
  
Lily miró a todos lados. Tenía que detener a James, y tuvó una idea. Se fue corriendo hacía el retrato de la dama gorda  
  
y se puso ahí, con los brazos extendidos.  
  
- Si lo último que me deseas es la muerte, vas a tener que hacer ese deseo. Por que no me moveras de aquí hasta que te   
  
convensa que te quedes, a menos que me mates.   
  
Si algún día decidieras  
  
alejarte nuevamente de aquí.. aah aahh  
  
cerraría cada puerta para que nunca pudieras salir..  
  
James la miró asombrado. No sabía que Lily lo quisiera tanto. Él sabía perfectamente que amaba a Lily más que cualquier   
  
otra persona en el mundo. La adoraba, la idolatraba, estaba obsecionado con ella, !LA AMABA¡ Pero por su honor de Potter   
  
tenía que defender la memoria de sus padres. Lo tenía que hacer.   
  
- Por favor, Lily. No hagas esto más difícil.  
  
- Tu lo estas haciendo dificíl. Solo tienes que quedarte. Sabes que no podras contra Voldemort.   
  
- !Pero debo de vengar a mis padres!- dijo exaltado James.  
  
Lily bajo los brazos y lo miró con ternura.  
  
- Crees que llendo hacia la muerte los vengaras. Te debes de preparas, James. YO te ayudare.  
  
Te regalo mi silencio,  
  
te regalo mi nariz,  
  
yo te doy hasta mis huesos,  
  
pero quedate aquí..  
  
James se acerco a Lily.  
  
- Perdi a mi familia... Voldemort los mató.  
  
- Mirame.- dijo levantando la cara de james con sus manos y poniendolas en la cara del chico. Él puso sus manos encima   
  
de las de ella.- No has perdido a tu familia. Ellos siempre estaran en tu corazón.  
  
- Lily...Quiero que seas parte de mi familia... que formemos una familia.  
  
Ella sonrió apenada.  
  
- Yo también quiero eso.   
  
Él abrazó a la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo.  
  
- Te quedaras conmigo, aun sabiendo del peligro...  
  
- Me quedo por amor.  
  
James besó a Lily suavemente. Ella ya no lloraba, ya estaba calmada, y más siendo besada por el hombre de su vida.  
  
Porque eres tú mi sol,  
  
la fé con que vivo,  
  
la potencia de mi voz,  
  
los pies con que camino,  
  
eres tú, amor, mis ganas de reír,  
  
el adiós que no sabré decir,  
  
porque nunca podré vivir...  
  
Oooooh...  
  
Hay momentos en que una persona elige su destino, y ella lo había elejido. Quedarse con James y ver juntos el destino  
  
oscuro que les deparaba. Por que prefería sufrir al lado de un ser amado, que hacerlo toda una vida por no estar con él. 


End file.
